


just want you for my own (all i want for christmas)

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Love Polygon, Multi, One Night Stands, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>I'm game. Let's run it by Matze.</b> He sits up on his bed, startled at the easy acceptance on his screen. He doesn't hesitate to call, just in case Erik was possessed or someone had taken his phone or something.</p><p>"You really want to have a foursome?" Julian tries not to sound over-eager or put out, on one hand, he's not sure how to take the news on the other, he's warming up to the idea that started as a joke. </p><p>alternatively called "There's something about Matze"</p>
            </blockquote>





	just want you for my own (all i want for christmas)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bananasplit86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/gifts).



They weren't very picky with gifts but their first Christmas together had to be special. Erik and Julian had a whole chat on whatsapp dedicated to gift ideas for the youngest of their trio. 

Something heartfelt, Something good, Something that would make Matze happy. Those were the criteria but so far nothing had stuck. Julian had suggested it on a lark, getting frustrated with shooting down not-quite-right ideas or downright ridiculous ones. All he wanted was to spend time with them over the break and eat some lebkuchen without having to sneak it away from his mother. 

(the sex was a given and maybe that was more on the forefront of his mind than the lebkuchen)

 **a foursome?** the notification next to Erik's face says he's typing and Julian throws an arm across his eyes, shielding his face from the light. At this rate, they would have to depend on a miracle to get it right. Matze wasn't going to shun any of their present ideas, it was more their high standard that made it difficult to agree on something. They had originally wanted to get him two separate gifts, but ultimately decided against it because they were in this relationship together. They could give each other other gifts, and Julian had definitely spent a small fortune amassing little presents over the months for both of his partners but this joint one would have to be perfect.

 **I'm game. Let's run it by Matze.** He sits up on his bed, startled at the easy acceptance on his screen. He doesn't hesitate to call, just in case Erik was possessed or someone had taken his phone or something.

"You really want to have a foursome?" Julian tries not to sound over-eager or put out, on one hand, he's not sure how to take the news on the other, he's warming up to the idea that started as a joke. Erik's chuckle makes his chest feel funny. He had missed him as the transfer had overtaken his life and Wolfsburg set a different, yet rewarding pace for him. 

"I've always been curious, seems like a mess after three." Julian bit his lip at the filth in Erik's tone. 

"So what, we call somebody up and say 'want to have sex in the spirit of giving with all of us?'" Sarcasm cover up for the flush on his face. He pulled at his collar, gave up and took his shirt off at the sudden heat. He had a healthy enough imagination to picture the three of them with a undetermined fourth and it was quite the distraction from the coming holidays.

All he could hear was Erik's soft breathing. 

"We ask Matze if he would be up for it and figure it out from there. I'm sure we could find someone to accept our offer. We're not hard to look at naked or otherwise." Julian groans, tired of Erik's sneaky teasing, voice full of heat. He unties his sweatpants, anticipating Erik's next move. 

"What's wrong, Juli, up to something naughty?" He leaned back against his pillows, getting out lube and warming it in his hand. "I think you know, Erik." He hisses out as his hand closes around his dick. Julian wanted Erik to be here with him, on his knees, plush lips swallowing him.

"Fuck, Erik, talk to me." 

He hums, "Can't wait to see you, opening up Matze, moaning into the pillows without any relief, begging for anything and everything. God, I want to fuck you." Julian's breathing is shallow, working his cock faster, trying to reach a zenith of bliss.

"Not if I fuck you first, you'll be--be too, shit, so fucked out, baby." 

"I'm counting on it, Jules. I love you." 

-

Weeks spent eagerly awaiting the break (Julian having to wait an extra day for the other two to be done with their last match) made them realize they had less time than they thought if they wanted this to be a successful Christmas plan. Erik had already asked Matze about the foursome, now they were bouncing around names in a casual lunch in Matze's living room.

"Benni?" Erik repeated with a chopstick jabbing the air to accuse Julian, "Your first suggestion is your former captain. Jeez, Julian, keep your hard-on for Schalke to yourself." Matze almost choked on a noodle with his laughter. Julian blushed deep red and stared down at his container of food until Matze took pity on him.

"They're not all bad. Leon's nice." Erik looked like he smelled something in the air that wasn't quite fresh. Matze shrugged. Erik and Julian had always took the derby to another level. They had channeled all of their sexual tension into the rivalry, until they had all gotten together and Julian admitted to his jealousy over their relationship. Matze took another bite of his lunch (with a fork, he was terrible with a chopstick, though it had been a memorable lesson from Erik)

"Leon could work." Julian mused. Erik kicked out his feet almost touching Julian's pant leg. He forgot lunch when they kept mentioning Goretzka. 

"I veto him. He's just..." Erik grimaces. "as pretty as you are?" Julian teases. He cut a sharp look at the winger.

"I'll make you eat those words." It was a touch too heated for Matze to let go without trying to diffuse the situation and redirect it back to their original purpose. He silently vows never to leave Leon and Erik in a room just in case. 

"Okay, Erik, who would you suggest?" Erik looked as smug as cat which meant he had really thought about his answer or was going to stir up even more trouble for them by saying the name. Matze hoped it wasn't an outlandish suggestion. They had already had an argument over whether their fourth should be someone they knew or not. It was easier to trust it wouldn't get out with someone they knew rather than the anonymity of a stranger.

"Neven." Matze's mouth hung open in surprise. He wasn't sure it he was taken aback by the image or that Erik had gone with Neven of all people on the team. 

Julian predictably spluttered out a no, "he looks like he can destroy me. No, I veto." Erik smiled triumphantly like an asshole who had won the game while Julian huffed, setting down his half-eaten take out. Now more focused on the task at hand than eating, Matze rubbed his temples.

"Okay, let's not suggest any more Dortmund or Schalke teammates, ex-teammates. We all have to be comfortable with the suggestion, remember." He pointedly stared at Erik, who only crossed his arms.

They sat in silence before Erik put up a name, genuinely and not to cause a fuss, "Kramer." 

"Christoph?" That Kramer?" Julian has to make sure he's hearing him right. Matze jumps in, "He's the only Kramer we all know. But you think he would go for it? Isn't he with somebody?" He was sure, there was somebody Christoph had mentioned during the World Cup training. Julian shook his head.

"No, he broke up with her. We got to talking after the game against Leverkusen. He would keep quiet about it too." 

"We have less than a week to proposition him." Erik pointed out. Julian looked at both Matze and Erik. 

"So we're all agreed, Christoph?" Nods all around. "Who's gonna call him? We all have his number." They all stared at one another and sighed almost in unison. Rock, paper, scissors, it was.

-

Matze had the honor of calling Chris and asking him to meet up before the new year. Christoph readily agreed, citing he hadn't been doing anything but eating leftovers and watching his cousins plays Mario Kart. 

"Do you really think this will work?" Matze shivered a little at the cold seeping into his collar. Julian kissed his nose for luck. 

"Of course it will, Matze. you've got your charm, you go eat, and you talk. Chris is a reasonably guy. He'd be flattered even if he says no. We'll stay here until you come back. Don't rush and you'll be fine." Erik had a blanket on his shoulder as he thoroughly kissed him, pressing his hard-on against him. Matze could only imagine what Julian and Erik would get up to without him. 

"There," Erik ran his hands through his hair and chucked the beanie behind him. "Now, you look ready to propose a foursome." 

Matze rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face. "I see right through you two. Making me go while you have wild sex in my apartment." Erik cupped the side of his face, serious and playful warring in his expression to land on mischievous. 

"We'll only be thinking of you." 

"And Christoph." Julian winked, using his height advantage to drape his arms on top of Erik's blanket covered shoulders. They exchanged 'love you's at the door, hoping their Christmas wish would be fulfilled. 

-

If Chris had ever once been told he would be hearing these words from Matze Ginter before now, he wouldn't have believed them. 

"I'm sorry, did you just ask me to..." He leaned in a bit to keep outsiders from listening. "a one night stand with all of you?" He whispers, still in disbelief. Maybe he needed to get his ears checked. Matze turned red and Christoph thought it suited the defender nicely. It wasn't like he hadn't ever thought about his national teammates like that, but it was one thing what you fantasize about and quite another hearing the word's from the gift horses' mouth.

"It's something we wanted to try and we thought of you." It was Christoph's turn to blush, his ears feeling a little too warm for the season. 

"I'd be an idiot to turn down a once in a lifetime chance like this, with you." The words come out clumsily, in a hurry, because he's suddenly that much more aware of the people around them, which wasn't a lot but felt like a million. Admitting feelings was a bit of an afterthought. Christoph had tried to keep it to himself and succeeded after realizing he was way too late. Erik had been there since Matze was at Freiburg and Julian had somehow fit in to complete the puzzle. He was happy enough counting them as friends and good teammates. This had thrown him for a loop.

"I roomed with Erik, you know? And Erik...he's Erik. Girls practically fall at his feet. I know Julian most from the national team, but you're the one that approached me during training and we figured out how to get through being called up for our first World Cup without being weird about it. So, if you want me there, I'll do it." Christoph swallows down trepidation and looks into Matze's eyes, watching as he reaches a conclusion. 

He licks his lips and nods, "I do." He hesitates, pausing and Chris feels a flutter of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. "Do you...I mean we could--you can say no, but would you like to stay over at mine, to get to know us better?" The smile on his face hints at finding humor in the underlying message. Christoph scratched at his beard. 

"I don't have any clothes with me." Matze shakes his head.

"Not a problem. I'm sure we can find something for you to wear." 

-

As they got to Matze's door, Chris almost expected to see Julian and Erik in flagrante, waiting for them to show up. They were sitting on the couch, watching a movie with a blanket over them. He almost sighed. Erik looked like the cat that caught the canary when he saw him close the door.

"Pay up, lover boy. Told you our Matze had skill." Matze ignored the jibe, not concerned with whatever bet had taken place but fairly certain what it was about. 

"C'mon Christoph, I promised you clothes. We'll let these two sort out their gambling problem." Christoph followed him into the apartment, hanging his coat as Matze opened some drawers in his bedroom. He was fairly certain it hadn't hit him that this wasn't some strange delusion on the way to Dortmund until Matze turned to face him and asked, "May I?" Chris had already taken off his sweater and was undoing the buttons of his collar, half mechanically.

"Err, yeah, okay." He acceded. After all, he had to see Christoph naked at some point. He _had_ seen Christoph naked, just not in this context. 

Matze got rid of his button-down to find an undershirt still covering him. He almost thought it was fitting, their gift was so wrapped up. "Do you always wear so many layers?" Christoph's throat bobbed as he reached under the white cotton.

"N-no. I get cold easily." Matze hums, seeing Chris' nipples underneath the fabric. His eyes were overtaken by the pupils as he brushed his fingertips against them. Christoph made a sharp little inhale at the touch, parting his lips just so, enough for Matze to step closer, wanting to kiss him.

The door creaked open a little more. Chris' head whipped around as if it were a gunshot.

"Matze, baby, weren't you going to tell us when the party would start?" Erik didn't look upset. He looked like a predator that liked what he saw. Julian came in without a shirt, toned muscles for everyone to see. 

"I got a little carried away, helping Chris." He grins and Christoph is brought back to the situation, his legs framed by Matze's, his hands at his waist and him half-hard just from being there with them. Julian chuckles, coming closer. He lifts Christoph's chin up by a finger. 

"Well, they do say the more the merrier. Would you like some more help, Christoph?" His mouth is dry but he manages a 'yes'. He ends up on the bed, the rest of them making quick work of his clothes and theirs. Julian's hands don't stay in one place for long, wanting to draw out sounds from Chris as Erik teases Matze, his hand tugging on his hair and cock. Christoph fights the urge to close his eyes in order to watch. Hands absently clenching the sheets in time with Erik moving against Matze. 

"You're the guest of honor, Chris." Erik trails the 's' to leave bite marks on Matze, causing him to keen. "What do you want us to do first?" Matze had been firm with them, not wanting to push Chris before he was ready. 

Christoph couldn't think, wasn't even breathing as Julian went back to his sensitive nipples. His hips canting forward with the stimulation. He hadn't been touched, and was smearing pre-come on himself. _They're waiting for an answer_ All he could think about was his dick.

"You and Matze sucking me off." Julian grinned wickedly above him. "Told you Erik, he's thought about it before. Haven't you Chris?" His fingers trailed down, almost to where he need them the most. Christoph practically sobbed out a please.

"I wonder if you could come just like this, but we can try that later." Matze and Erik sat on either side of him while Julian propped him up so he could see the Dortmund players team up. Matze started by rolling a condom on. Christoph could almost catch his breath when Erik swallowed the head of his cock. His eyes rolled back into his head as he shouted, made noises he couldn't decipher, too busy with sensation. Matze licked up to where Erik's mouth was, pressure intermittent and driving him to the brink. 

Julian stroked his own cock lazily, squeezing at the base to keep going.

"Chris, you're gonna want to watch." He tapped the blonde's cheek. Erik and Matze were kissing filthily, nothing held back, taking turns with the underside of his cock. Chris was easily spent when Matze fondled his balls as Erik swallowed him down. He came with a whimper. The rest of the night followed with Julian's fingers stretching out Erik for Matze to fuck him. He watched and gave Julian a hand.

By breakfast next morning, Chris in Julian's Nike sweatpants and Erik's t-shirt and the most atrocious bed head they had seen, they knew it couldn't just end like that. 

Christoph spent three nights with them. Only moving location once because Julian claimed to have a bigger bed. They were all huddled in that bed, Matze and Christoph facing each other as Julian and Erik flanked them. Erik had draped himself on Christoph while Julian had Matze in an octopus hold. 

"You know, my birthday is coming up." Julian's muffled groan didn't deter Matze. Christoph took the bait, "when's your birthday?" 

"January 19th. Yours?" Erik barked out a laugh. "Shouldn't we have done this before the marathon of sex?" Christoph nudged him in the stomach with his elbow to shut him up. Matze raised an eyebrow, waiting for the answer. 

"February, the 19th actually." A slow, scheming smile graced Matze's face. Chris had half a mind to ask if he had already known that information, but decided it was too much thinking for him to handle post-sex. They would all go along with whatever Matze suggested because they knew a good thing when they had it.

"We'll have to do something special." He winked at Christoph.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell and dragging y'all with me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
